It has been known for some time that photo shops supply to customers, together with the negatives and the developed photos, folders similar to a booklet, for the purpose of containing the above-mentioned photos.
The step of inserting the photos into said folders is done manually by the customer.
At present, in fact, there is no equipment on the market that is capable of sufficiently carrying out the operation of automatic mechanical insertion, or that, when installed in photo shops or directly in developing and printing laboratories, makes it possible for the customer to receive not loose photos but photos already inserted into a folder in the exact order in which they were on the roll of film.
With such a solution, one could eliminate the danger of deterioration of the photos caused by handling during the transportation from the developing laboratory to the photo shop, and above all, damage caused by the customer when manually inserting the photos. This operation is complicated by the difficulties in separating the edges of the envelopes, which tend to stick to each other due to an electrostatic charge.